The White hand of Saruman
by paint mouse
Summary: she was completely powerless under his body, he moved over to her side and slowly lifted up her shirt, On her stomach was revealed a large white handprint. (R&R a very welcome!)
1. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings.... there I said it, are you happy now!!  
  
Chapter one, Taken  
  
Kailani ran across the open lands of Middle Earth, she knew that she would not get far as she was on foot and her enemy was on horseback. She quickly ducked into a small group of bushes and tried to figure out what exactly was going on.  
  
Six days earlier  
  
Kailani had been up in the tower with Saruman the white; most of her life, she knew that the whole tower would surely fall to the ground if it were not for her and her skills. Kailani loved working with the great wizard; she loved being around trees and animals. Although lately Saruman seemed distant from his work and kept to himself, it had been almost a week since he had sought her council and she was staring to worry about him.  
  
As the day grew dark Saruman call for Kailani to assist him. Earlier that day Gandalf the Grey had showed up and wished to speak with Saruman. As Kailani entered the small room she noticed a disturbed look on Gandalfs face.  
  
"Yes, my lord what is it you ask of me?"  
  
She asked on entering the room.  
  
"Please will you go down to the cellar and fetch us something to drink?"  
  
Saruman asked, although he had no intention of serving Gandalf anything to drink. Kailani slowly turned and walked out the door and headed down the long staircase to the bottom floor.  
  
Kailani had returned some short time latter and found that Gandalf was not there, Saruman was standing in front of a large black ball holding one of his hands over it.  
  
"My Lord" She asked as she entered the room  
  
"Gandalf regrettably had to take leave, he will not be joining me after all, please take the wine back to the cellar I have no use for it now."  
  
Kailani stood there in the doorway for a few moments and then turned and left the room, she couldn't figure out how she had missed the wizard leaving, there was only one staircase and it was the only way in or out of the tower.  
  
As she neared the bottom of the stars she thought she heard talking out in the courtyard, thanking it was Gandalf she went out to bid him far well. As soon as she left the safety of the tower she saw a man and a dwarf standing in the courtyard.  
  
"Good evening to you, is there something that I can help you with on this fine evening?"  
  
She asked as she approached the visitors.  
  
"It is a fine evening in deed, lass." The dwarf replied.  
  
Before Kailani could get another word out a man appeared behind her and before she could turn and greet him, he grabbed her and held her tight; one hand across her stomach while the other was over her mouth. The man ran up to her and tightly bound her hands, once the hand was removed from her mouth Kailani prepared to scream for Saruman but her screams were quickly muffled by a piece of cloth.  
  
As she was being placed on a horse she noticed that the man that grabbed her was no man, but an elf, she had never seen one before but she had always heard about how gentle and kind there race was, her thoughts whirled, "If elves where so kind then why dose this one take me from my home with out asking." 


	2. Captors

Chapter 2  
  
Captors  
  
They rode for what seemed like a day, she was tired and hungry, her body ached from the movement of the horse and every muscle in her body screamed for them to stop.  
  
When they finely did stop it was in front of a large forest. The elf and dwarf had gotten off their horse first, followed by the man who pulled Kailani off as well. They quietly walked thought the forest until they came to a large village among the trees. An elf walked up to the man and shook his hand. "We have been expecting you, there is a camp set up for you and your gust." The elf then turned and looked at Kailani oddly. All she could do was snort and shoot him a dirty look.  
  
They reached there camp about tem minutes latter and started to get settled in, the man walked over to Kailani and pulled the cloth out of her mouth.  
  
"Run if you wish but these woods are very well protected, you will not get far."  
  
Kailani sat down on the ground pondering what she was going to do, her hands where still bound, so she sat there fighting with the ropes trying to get them off, after she got that done then she would be able to concentrate on how to get out of there. She struggled with the ropes for well over an hour, and she had gotten nowhere, her wrist where badly scratched up and her fingernails where broken and split.  
  
Movement off to the side of the group caught her eye, there was a figure coming towards her, Kailani fearing for her life and started to back away. As the figure got closer she saw that it was the elf, he sate down across from her and placed a plate of food in front of her.  
  
"Here, young one, I thought you might be hungry." He said in a calm and soothing voice, she was almost taken in by the soothing sound of his words. Then she shook the nonsense out of the head. She just sat there glaring at him. Realizing that she was not going to accept the food the elf stood, but before he walked away he shared a few words with her.  
  
"You need not fear us young one, we will not harm you." And at that the elf turned to leave, as he was turning to leave he saw the blood running down her wrists, and he frowned.  
  
She watched as her captors took turns staying up that night. Kailani didn't sleep at all, she just glared her three captors; keeping her back pressed up against a tree. As a warm morning light filled the woods she saw the elf walking toward her once more. He walked up and sat down next to her, and reached for her wrists. As he reached for her she pulled back and backed away.  
  
"Do not fear me little one I am only hear to attend your wounds,"  
  
The elf said she still refused to let him touch her.  
  
"Please, I promise I wont hurt you, I need to tend to your wounds, if you will not let me than I will have to take more drastic actions."  
  
Kailani did not care for his words and ignored them. Seeing that she was not going to corporate with him the elf slowly stood and walked back to camp. It pained him to have to do this but he could not let her bleed. He had hoped that by leaving her alone the previous night she would calm down but that had not worked.  
  
Kailani watched as the elf went back to the camp and then came back with his companions. Kailani rose to her feet, the three drew near, she turned to run and was only a few feet into her stride when she was grabbed from behind, by the elf. She struggled against him but it did no good, he forced her to the ground and straddled her stomach. He had her pined to the ground with her hands above her head. She struggled underneath him and fiercely shot her torso up in the air attempting to knock the elf off but she was met by the strength of his body pushing onto hers.  
  
Knowing she was completely powerless under his body weight, with one last attempt for freedom she raised her legs in hope of kicking him off, but like before that failed as she felt the strength of the dwarf holding her legs to the ground. She was now completely helpless and she just sat there with tears in her eye. "Why, why where they doing this to me why" the question rang over and over again in her head. The man untied her bonds and slowly cleaned and cared for her wounds. When he was finished he instructed his two companions to stay where they where. The man moved over to her side and slowly lifted up her shirt. On her stomach was revealed a large white handprint. The man whipped his hand across it to see if it could be removed. But nothing came off; it was a mark that was IN her skin not ON it. Kailani was so over whelmed with fear that she suddenly became dizzy and she passed out.  
  
"It is just as Gandalf had feared" the man said  
  
Come Gimli, Legolas we must let her rest, Gandalf will be back in the morning and he will want to speak to her" 


End file.
